


Buried Love

by Thoughtsandstories



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealous John, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsandstories/pseuds/Thoughtsandstories
Summary: John is in shock. He finds out that Sherlock and Lestrade had a past.. a sexual past! how can this be?? John goes a little crazy while realizing his feelings for his flatmate.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Did I hear that right?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this and a few other fics, that I never posted about a year ago when I was heavily into the fandom. I got distracted by a few other fandoms for awhile, but I started watching Sherlock again and really wanted to work on them again.  
> I might post some unfinished ones, since they are mostly intense scenes that I dont want to flesh out. I hope you enjoy! I have chapter 2 written out already and will post soon. Thank you!!

“Sherlock will you get down from there?”

Currently John’s friend, his roommate, his detective is balancing himself on top of a stone wall surrounding a supposed suspects home.

The wall was at least 8 ft high and very thin.

The rocks and moss shining from the rain from the night before.

Sherlock appeared to be walking on a balancing beam.

“Will you relax John?” he stage-whispered.

His arms out straight on his sides to balance him.

Wobbling and wavering each time he tilted.

“Honestly you such a mother hen! Always pecking and pecking and pecki...”

“Sherlock!”

*******

“I’m so sorry for all the trouble.” John says to the nurse, signing the last release paper.

“It’s no problem at all Doctor.” Her voice drops an octave at “Doctor”.

John looks up at her with a grin.

She steps in a little closer and bites her lip at John.

“Maybe you can make it up to me. I’m here ‘till 6 tomorrow”

John leaned in slightly, his eyes twinkling. “Good to know.”

“For god sakes John! Must we be party to this pathetic display?” Sherlock moaned out behind him.

“You know she has eight cats?? eight cats John! A bit excessive if you ask me”

John winced and whirled around at the voice behind him. “Sherlock!”

Greg was holding one of Sherlock’s arm around his shoulder attempting to hold up him up so they could walk him out the door. He refused to sit and be pushed in the provided wheelchair.  
  
The nurse winks at John, throws a glance at Sherlock and leaves. Sherlock glares at her as she walks away.  
  


John wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s waist, holding him steady while the three of them set out.  
They managed to get to Greg’s car and threw Sherlock in the backseat of while him and John sat up front.  
  


Sherlock sat up and leaned forward, resting his face on the drivers seat next to Greg’s head.  
“John dates a lot of women.” Sherlock said frankly.

John jerked his head and looked at Sherlock. But Sherlock wasn’t looking at him. He was practically resting his head on Greg’s left shoulder now. His face turned sideways and towards Greg’s neck.  
  


Where was this coming from? John wondered to himself.

Sherlock has never commented on the fact that John was dating.

Sure, he butt himself into a few and pulled him away from others but those were for cases.  
John felt really uneasy with this line of conversation and for some reason he was really uncomfortable with how close Sherlock was to Greg.  
  


Greg glances at John with a smirk and rolls his eyes "really now?"  
“Yep.”

Sherlock reaches up his right arm and gently runs his fingers through Greg’s hair just once then puts his hand back down.  
John’s heart jumped and squeezed at the gesture. He’s never seen Sherlock do something so …intimate…with anyone.  
“The nurse at the hospital wants to have sex with him.” He lets out a huge sigh. “He will probably have sex with her.”   
  
“Uh. You know I am sitting right here, Sherlock."  
John is aware that sometimes Sherlock doesn’t realize that he’s not in a room and figures that maybe the drugs had the reverse affect.

He also had a strong urge to say something and remind him, with the slight hope that it would pull Sherlock off of Greg.

Sherlock jerks his head up and glares at John.  
“Don’t deny that you were thinking about it.” Snapped Sherlock.  
“Okay. Yes, I was.” John admitted. “I just don’t see why you need to have a conversation about it with Greg.   
  
“If you can go out and do whatever you want and slag around with any pair of breast that bat their eyes at you then I can do whatever **I** want with Lestrade.” Sherlock bellowed.

  
John noticed Greg wince. His body tensed. As if he saw a blow coming and was bracing himself for it.  
Sherlock lowered his face next to Greg’s ear.  
"Just like the old days" he rasped out in a deep seductive voice.  
Sherlock’s tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the edges of Greg ear.

"Sherlock!" Greg barked. He ducked his head out of the way and wiped his ear.  
"I don’t care what that fucking doctor has you on! That’s not ok mate!"

Sherlock leaned back in his seat a dark chuckle escaping his lips.  
  


It happened in slow motion. John is sure of it. When things started to speed back up everything was so loud and Sherlock was already sitting back resting his head against the window with a self satisfied smirk on his face but all John could do was stare at Greg’s bright red face while his brain attempted to convince him that he actually heard and saw that.  
  


John felt his face get hotter and hotter as each moment scattered around in his brain, attempting to put together what he saw.

Sherlock just licked Greg’s ear.  
Sherlock just implied that he and Greg had a sexual relationship.  
Sherlock licked his ear .  
 _Just like the old days.._  
Greg and Sherlock..  
Having sex...???  
Greg who just recently got divorced ….had sex with Sherlock  
Sherlock had sex  
Sherlock had Sex with Greg  
Johns stare turned into a harsh glare as anger started to boil up inside of him. Nose flaring. His hands clenching and unclenching in his lap.  
Greg hasn’t said anything else, his eyes glued to the road deliberately avoiding Johns gaze.  
  
  
Eventually they pulled up in front of 221 Baker St.  
John still frozen in his seat.  
Greg jumped out as soon as he stopped the car.  
Ran over to the door to try and open it but it was locked. He starting banging desperately on it, hoping Mrs. Hudson was in.  
Greg was damned if he had to go back and ask John or Sherlock for the key. He’d just make a run for it.  
He let out a gust of air in relief when he heard Mrs. Hudson on the other side of the door.  
  
He turned around briefly to look inside the car and quickly turned back. They haven't moved. John is still staring at him but Sherlock eyes are now closed. Greg hoped they can get him upstairs to his bed before he says anything else.  
  


_Try and sneak out before John gets to me  
That is unless he murders me before then._

_  
_For the first time Greg is actually terrified of what he might do. It suddenly occurred to him that john is a very dangerous man.  
  
Mrs. Hudson opened the door before he could think of an escape plan.  
  
“You gave me such a fright Inspector. Beating down the door like that. You’ll give an old woman like me a heart attack.”

“So sorry Mrs. Hudson. It’s Sherlock..." he said apologetically, pointing behind him with his thumb.

“Oh, dear is he all right?”

Her hands flying to her chest. Worry filling her eyes.

Greg couldn’t help think about how much stress Sherlock has put this poor woman through.

But he also knows that She wouldn’t want it any other way. She’s one of the few people Greg knows Sherlock loves.

Well… her and the man who is currently burning a hole in the back of Greg’s head, possibly plotting his murder.

“He’s going to be fine. He cracked his wrist and they put him in a brace. They doped him up because he wouldn’t stop screaming at the staff.”

Greg went and opened the back seat to get Sherlock out. John suddenly appeared at his side, grabbing Sherlock other arm and putting it around his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around Sherlock waist

Greg tried to catch his eye but John was now avoiding him.

They stood shifting there for a moment with Sherlock between them with his head hanging low. His eyes were little slits. They had to hurry before his legs gave out.

Greg wrapped his arm around to hold the other side of his waist.

John’s eyes zeroed in on his hand blazing at the sight of it. Sneered at it, showing his teeth. But said nothing and jerked his face forward.

Greg started to move them toward the door.

“Ok Sherlock, try your best to walk, were going to go upstairs and take you to your bed now."

Sherlock head jerked up; eyes still barely open. A wicked smile crossed his face

“Oh, really now?” he purrs and bends his neck to place his face on Lestrade’s shoulder and starts twisting his body into him

“MMMMMM, you’re still. So warm.”

Sherlock let out another deep rumbling chuckle.

Greg face was burning up again.

_Eight years!_ He screams in his head.

Eight bloody Years and he thought they mastered the art of forgetting something ever happened.

Greg had actually stopped worrying about anyone finding out.

At this point Greg seriously considered bolting.

But he knew John couldn’t carry Sherlock up the stairs and to his room by himself and Mrs. Hudson has her hip…

“Let’s just get him upstairs” John growled out.

Sherlock started walking forward pulling John and Greg with him.

They were finally able to maneuver him up the stairs without any further outburst.

As soon as they lowered Sherlock down on his pillow, he was passed out asleep.

Greg made a run for it

John let him.

Now that Sherlock was in bed, he really needed some time to process everything that just happened. The new information regarding Greg and Sherlock.

John’s stomach twisted and turned at Sherlock words and the implications.

How long ago was this?

Was is while he was high?

Was it to avoid getting arrested?

Were they in a relationship?

Was Greg sleeping with Sherlock behind his wife’s back?

When was the last time they did it?

Have they done it since he’s known me?

Since Sherlock came back?

John needed to know the answers to these questions.

He felt like punching someone. He felt like throwing something.

He felt like choking Greg until the light left his eyes.

*****


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In London 2006 Greg Lestrade had his hands full with a brilliant young detective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early since it was done. Thank you reading. It means so much.

London 2006

“God dammit Sherlock. I warned you!”

“I’m sorry Sherlock, really I am. But I can’t let you back on a crime scene if you are going to show up in that state.”

“What are you carrying on about? I solved the case for you.” Sherlock glared at Lestrade with his glassy eyes.

“Yes. But you showed up high. I want you to work on these cases with us Sherlock. But I can’t allow you to do it high. I warned you.”

Sherlock shoulders dropped. his hands running through his greasy hair. Fingernails long and dark.

He was wearing dirty sweatpants with a shirt that looked even dirtier. Thrown over that was his black coat. It looked out of place with his shabby clothes underneath.

He looked like he hasn’t bathed in a week.

Lestrade figures it’s probably true.

Lestrade looks him over. “Look. You need to move from that area if you’re ever going to stay clean Sherlock. There’s too much temptation there.”

Sherlock said nothing. He kept looking at the floor.

Greg started to wonder if he even knew where he was.

“Sherlock?”

Sherlock jerked his head up.

Greg looked at him and saw vulnerability in his eyes and his youth. He knew what taking this away from him would do to him. He would probably find him in an alley dead from an overdose within the week.

Greg really doesn’t want to see that happen. He likes the kid.

He’s an annoying shit and has got a smart mouth but he’s brilliant when he’s not high and working on a case.

“Look. why don’t you come and stay at my place while you get cleaned up? Then you can look for a better place to live.”

Sherlock stared at Greg for a minute. “I’m not going to have sex with you”

Greg was taken aback. “What! No! you ridiculous kid. Jesus!”

“I just meant to clean up until the drugs are out of your system so you can start working with us again. That is all.”

“Jesus.” He says again

Sherlock stares at him challengingly “and why would I do that?

“Don’t bullshit me Sherlock. I know what these cases mean to you and I will take them away if you don’t stop this.”

Sherlock continues to stare at Greg. Not exactly sure if he hates him or not.

After a while he said “Won’t your wife have something to say about some junkie sleeping on your sofa?”

Greg let out a loud sigh as his patience was reaching the limit.

“She left. A week ago.” Greg said drily.” I know you already knew that. Do you want to stay or not?” already feeling exhausted by this kid and started regretting his offer.

Sherlock nodded. Not giving anything away about how he might feel about that.

“All right. We can pick up some takeaway on the way. What do you feel for?”

Shrugging his tiny shoulders, he manages to murmur out that he doesn’t care.

“Chinese then. There’s one a few doors down from my flat.”

Sherlock shuffled alongside of Greg, losing his balance a few times, where Greg ended up having to grab onto his elbow. To lead him to the taxi.

Once they arrived at his flat. Greg went upstairs to his bedroom and came back with some pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.

He pulled the mop bucket from under the kitchen sink and set it down next to the couch.

“For vomit.” And tossed the clothes at Sherlock.

“Take a bath.” Greg said to him, his voice tired. “You Stink”

“I’m going to go and pick up the food.”

"Don’t touch anything or go through my things please.” He orders as he made his way down the hallway.

He walked out and closed the door behind him without another word.

Sherlock circles the living room to drink it in.

Neat but all the furniture is a bit worn. He wanders upstairs to Greg’s bedroom. Also, neat.

He walks over to the dresser and opens it and goes through his clothes and then the closet.

Finally, he goes back downstairs and goes into the bathroom to take a bath

He would never admit it but god the bath felt good.

He had to ease himself in carefully. And keep his arm outside of the water.

He washed his hair using Greg’s surprisingly expensive shampoo and then carefully washed his arm

The needle holes were still bruised swollen and tender.

Greg came home as soon as he sat on the couch towel drying his hair.

He shuffled his body around trying to get comfortable.

Well, as comfortable as he could be. The drugs were starting to wear off and he started to feel the nagging in his brain. The craving.

Greg entered the living room and watched Sherlock scratch at his arm and curl into himself a bit.

He set the food down on the coffee table and eased himself into the recliner in front of the television.

“Try and eat something. I know you don’t feel like it but you need to put something else in your body.”

Sherlock curled into himself even more.

Chills were starting to set in and he felt like his skin was going to rip off of his body.

“Listen, Sherlock. I know how difficult this is going to be fore you. I will be here to help you through it. I promise. The Yard needs you. London needs you.”

Sherlock turns his head and meets Lestrade eyes.

They were wide and sincere.

_Egh God. He really means it_. Thinks Sherlock

He opts to stay silent. He didn’t know what to say to something like that and he doesn’t think he even has the energy to conjure up bitter retort.

The smell from the Chinese food had filled the room and it made his mouth water but his stomach turn.

Lestrade had turned in his chair to sort through the bag and laid it all out on the table.

Opening containers and eating right out of them with his chopsticks.

Every once in a while, offering Sherlock something.

Sherlock declined each offer of food but then picked up an eggroll and picked at it with his teeth. Eating small morsel at a time.

They ate in silence for the most part.

Lestrade seemed to understand that Sherlock wasn’t really in the mood for talking and just left him alone.

30 minutes and half an eggroll later Sherlock was starting to feel antsy.

The room suddenly felt too small and he couldn't stop his hand from shaking. Beads of sweat started collecting on his forehead.

“Alright.”

He looked up noticed that Lestrade had cleaned up the table and was now standing over him.

“I know this isn’t your first detox and its not my fist experience helping someone through it.” He reaches over to get the blanket and hands Sherlock the pillow.

“Go ahead and lay down. Remember the bucket for when you need it.”

“I have bolt locks on the doors and bars on the windows, in case you think of sneaking out. I’ll check on you throughout the night.”

He walked away into the kitchen and came back with a few bottles of water and set those on the coffee table.

“I’ll be right upstairs.”

“Sherlock…”

He waited until Sherlock looked at him

“… I’m here if you need me okay?”

Sherlock just nodded.

His body was twitching all over and his head hurt.

The shirt he was wearing was already damp with sweat.

He leaned back on the couch and a blanket was immediately placed over him.

He closed his eyes and curled int a ball grunting and groaning.

He hears Lestrade locking the doors and turning the lights off.

Then his footsteps as he pads up the stairs.

He tries to focus on the sounds of Lestrade getting ready for bed.

The creaking and thuds of his footsteps, the pipes from his shower.

Then finally the creak of his bed.

The silence was deafening. The pressure of it was crushing his head.

He shot up from the couch and opened a water bottle.

The water was cool and satisfying as it went down.

But when he finished it he immediately felt parched all over again.

He stumbled to the bathroom and went to the sink.

The cold water felt good in his hands and then on his face as he splashed himself over and over again.

Grabbing the face towel, he started drying himself off.

His eyes wandering around the bathroom until he accidentally locked eyes with himself.

The sight made his gasp and turn away

Who is that person?

The face he saw flashed in his mind.

Disturbing.

He tried to shake it away and left the bathroom.

Walking past the stairs he stopped. Backed up and looked up at the path in front of him.

He needs something to do. Something to keep him busy.

He wants to feel good.

Sherlock proceeds to climb the stairs.

The door to Lestrade’s room was open. The man was sprawled out on his back with his cover half on the floor.

Sherlock took small light steps towards the side of the bed until he stood over him looking for a space to slide in.

He decided to straddle him and placed one knee next to his hip.

The bed dipped and he swung his other leg over to the other side.

Lestrade’s eyes flew open as soon as Sherlock rested all of his weight down on his pelvis.

He immediately bucked up his hips and grabbed Sherlock's arm. Flipping them so Sherlock was on his back and Lestrade hovered over him.

“Oh, my Detective!” Sherlock purred. Sliding his hand down Lestrade’s pajamas and grazing his cock, which was partially hard.

_and big_ Sherlock mentally noted.

Lestrade grabbed Sherlock's wrist and slammed it above his head

“What the fuck do you think your doing kid?”

“I’m not a kid!”

“You are to me. What. Are. You. doing?”

Sherlock was starting to get angry. His body was restricted and he came up here to do a nice thing just to be treated this way.

“I just thought we could have some fun during our time together.” He grinned sinfully and wiggled his hips, brushing against Greg’s groin.

He felt his arms being release and was surprised by the sound of laughter coming from the man above him.

What the hell is he laughing at?

“You really are insane.” He chuckled. “Sherlock, I brought you here to help you, How would I be helping you if I was also fucking you while you had drugs in your system and going through withdrawals?"

“You’d be helping me out plenty.” Sherlock snapped back

“For one...” he continued, rolling his hips again “I would be so hard anymore. Let me say thank you.” he rasped out seductively.

Lestrade’s face turned to stone.

Sherlock couldn’t read it and a bit of fear started to trickle in.

Yes. he was originally opposed to staying with Lestrade and getting clean but a large part of him was so tired of it all and wanted to give it up.

He was grateful for him. Secretly.

“Sherlock. You are here because I care about you and because I think you could be really great.” Lestrade said, looking down at him sincerely. “I don’t need you to thank me. Don’t confuse my kindness for anything else. Don’t come into my bed again.”

His words came out passionately and firmly. Eyes were wide and stern that bore into Sherlock's.

He became overwhelmed by them and felt tears start to burn up behind his eyelids.

“Let me go!” He yelled out at Lestrade jerking his hands out of his grasp.

He leaped out of the bed and ran downstairs ignoring Lestrade’s calls after him.

As soon as he got downstairs and left that suffocating room he was alone again.

He started pacing the room running what happened back and forth in his head.

His blood was pumping and the itchiness was getting worse.

His shirt was soaking wet now.

There was movement coming from above and realized that Lestrade was coming down the stairs.

Anger started washing over him.

_So, he’s decided to just kick me out after all_.

When Lestrade appeared at the bottom of the steps. He had fresh pajamas in his hands and extra blankets and a pillow.

“Here” he thrust the clothes in Sherlocks hands

“I know your sweating through your clothes and it can be really hard to fall asleep like that.”

“Thanks” he said dumbly. He’s still in shock at the direction this encounter is going

His eyes drift down to the rest of the items in his arms,

“Oh, I’m just going to sleep right here in the recliner, if that’s alright with you. Thought we could keep each other company”

Sherlock just stares at him silently.

“I’ve fallen asleep on it a few times and its actually really comfortable.”

He plops himself down into the chair and puts the pillow behind his head while reclining the chair back.

He spreads out the blanket over his legs and snuggled down into it.

“Are you just going to stand there and stare at me because its kind of creepy” he says looking at sherlock with a grin.

Sherlock shakes his head and goes into the bathroom to change his clothes.

He felt so nauseous, he threw up while he was in there.

He suspects a part of that was from his nerves.

After changing and cleaning himself up he walks back out into the living room to find Lestrade laying on the recliner with his eyes closed.

Sherlock studies his face and how long his eyelashes are and…

“What did I say about the staring?”

Sherlock jumped at Lestrade’s words.

“Go and get some sleep. Make sure you keep the bucket next to you. Please remember to use it. I can’t stress that enough. Now go and lay down.”

Sherlock nervously moved around the room settling on the couch, drinking some water and then throwing the blanket over himself.

“Goodnight Sherlock. I’ll be right here to help you.”

“mmm” He grumbled “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment. thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please like or comment!! Let me know if you would be interested in partially written Sherlock scenarios with just a summary at the top.


End file.
